Set Fire To The Rain
by FreePheonix
Summary: Hermoine Granger is a war hero and a third of the Golden Trio. One day she is strolling through Diagon Alley on her way to an appointment when she encounters some problems. Hermoine is then save by a mysterious man, but what will she think when she finds out who this man is? Read on to find out! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Set fire to the rain

I was walking through Diagon Alley, minding my own business when I was suddenly struck, rather rudely might I add, on my behind. I whipped around to see who had violated my personal space and saw the face of a man I've never glimpsed before. He had an ugly smirk on his already scarred face. He had at least a foot on me and probably close to 70 pounds on me, regardless of this fact I still responded as if he were nothing more than an annoying child.

"Excuse me sir, but I must ask that you keep your hands to yourself. Did your mother ever teach you that what you just did is rather rude?" when I politely told the stranger off he simply broadened his smirk.

"'Scuse me mama, but it was just so round that I had to give it a pat." As he the last word left his lips I felt another firm hand abrasively my bum. I turned to view a person, whom I assumed was a friend of scar face.

"What is the meaning of this? I will not participate in your silly games. Now please, move along." I made sure to clearly show the annoyance in my voice. I had an appointment to attend to and I was not going to be late because of a pair of hooligans.

"Sorry miss, but you look like too much fun to be lettin' ye go. Come play wit us." I was too distracted to really absorb this man"s words. Scar face was holding a cloth to my face with some weird smelling liquid on it. I futilely dug my nails into the man"s arms and stomped my feet, my struggle becoming weaker with every breath I took, although it did not come to my mind to hold my breath.

I awoke to find myself lying on the cold ground beside what appeared to be a dumpster. I assumed that I was in a random alley way off of Diagon Alley. I didn't move as I cold hear the voices of my attackers not far off. I glanced over to see my wand in the hands of Scar Face's partner in crime. I gasped then slapped my hand over my mouth, although it was too late.

"Oh! Looky Burt! She's awake!" Scar Face seemed rather happy that I had regained consciousness. I shivered in disgust at the looks I was receiving from them. I didn't say anything to this, I scrambled to my knees and attempted to crawl away from the criminals. They seemed experienced in kidnapping young women and I had no desire to stick around to find out how experienced they truly were. One of them caught me by my hair and pulled me back.

"Where do ye think yer goin' girly? We haven't even started wit ye yet." At this sudden pull on my curls I screamed. "Shh shh shh, we wouldn't want anyone hearin' ya, now would we?" He covered my mouth with his hand but I bit it and he let go with a yell. "The wench bit me!"

"Help me! Someone help me! Please! Help!" I bellowed out as loud as I possibly could before my captor threw me to the ground and kicked me in the ribs.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth!" Scar Face kicked me again, causing me to painfully cough and grasp my middle.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" I couldn't be bothered to turn my head to see who this voice belonged to, although I silently rejoiced in the hopes of being saved.

"Get yer bloody arse out of 'ere! This ain't none of yur business!" The man named Burt screamed this, then kicked me in the back of my head.

"Expelliarmus! Immobulus!" Were the only words I was able to register at the moment. I dearly hoped that it was my savour that uttered these words. I heard foot steps pounding towards my position on the ground. "Hermoine?" my name was spoken by a familiar voice, but i couldn't place it before I went unconscious.

AU: This is the very first piece of my writing that I have ever published and I hope that you all like it! I hope to update it in the next few days. If you liked it please rate and maybe send me a message with your opinions or issues. Constructive criticism is much appreciated but please keep it friendly. Thank you all for reading, till next time, FreePheonix XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

I was struggling through the darkness, looking for a way out, but I did not feel very worried about finding an exit at the moment. I was more interested in exploring, there were many doors all around me. I wander from door to door, peeking inside. If I liked what I saw I would go inside and explore some more. This place was akin to a maze, but instead of hedges, it was emptiness with floating doors. Every door was different. The one that I was currently walking towards was the oddest shade of purple; it was adorned with an ornate knocker and a weathered looking door knob. When I opened the door I was met by not most beautiful sight thus far. It was a field, covered in waist high brown grass, scattered with green trees, some containing apples. Roaming across the gently rolling hills were wild horses, birds flew over head, the sun glinting off of their feathers.

At this moment I wanted nothing more than to lie down under a tree, eat a few apples and never get up again. Of course with my luck I would never be allowed a luxury, such as which I described, because a faint and familiar voice started calling my name. I tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away and let me enjoy this strange land in peace, but it persisted.

"Ugh! What do you want? Leave me along..." I mumbled my response, hoping the body belonging to the voice would stop and let me be.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, the horses fled and the birds disappeared. I dropped to my knees and covered my head. "Hermione! Hermione, you need to wake up now. Please...

With his words this glorious but strange land began to fade before my eyes. I dearly hoped that I would be able to return soon. I wash thrown back into the emptiness, but this time it had no doors. I felt as if I were suffocating on the open space.

With a strangled scream my eyes fluttered open and I was met with intensely bright lights over head. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and go back, but I knew that would not be possible.

"Hermione? Are you awake? Please saying something." I felt something cold and smooth squeeze my hand that was when I realized I was not alone. Although it was cold, I did not want to let go. I slowly looked to my right to see a pale arm attached to the hand I was desperately clinging too. I followed the pale expanse of skin up to a black t-shirt, then to a place face that was adorned with storm grey eyes. His almost white blonde hair hung seemingly without a care down his forehead, lightly grazing his matching eyelashes.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Malfoy?"

AN: I know it is really short and I am really sorry for it! I just had to end the chapter here! I promise to update it soon, please leave reviews. I am always open to suggestion and criticism, but please be nice about it. Love ya'll, till next time, FreePheonix XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

I was completely dumbfounded; I could not for the life of me understand why Malfoy was the one who saved me. I had been fully convinced that it was my knight in shining armor that had saved me, not a rotten, blonde Ken doll.

So to catch you up, I have been knocked out and kidnapped by some very illiterate, slow pillocks, they then proceeded to beat me up and attempt some very nasty things upon my body, these things I shall not name. I was saved by what I thought to be a charming young man, turned out he was nothing more than a school yard bully.

"Malfoy?! Where have you brought me? And why in the world are you touching me?" After sitting stock still looking at Malfoy trying to answer the question I just voiced but coming up empty, I decided to ask him. I yanked my hand free then coddled it to my chest like I had been bitten by a dog.

"Why have yo- Hahhhh!" I cut off my next sentence with a strangled gasp because I had tried to untangle myself from a mess of bed sheets but my ribs erupted in a pain akin to a fire. I curled in on myself as if it would stop the pain, but in the back of my mind knowing that it would not.

" Oh shut your mouth, Granger. You have just ruined my days of work attempting to heal you. Sit still so that I can fix the bandage on your head." Malfoy decided that the best course of action would be to hold my wrists down with one hand then begin to rip the bandages from my head.

"You can't do this to me! Stop it! Owe! Owe! Owe! You are hurting me!" I struggled against the blonde brute, but it would appear that Malfoy was no longer a pale twig like in our school days. Of course, once again my bad look was working against me.

"Quit being a wimp and suck it up. I saved your bloody arse and now I am trying to prevent your wounds from becoming infected." When he didn't even flinch at my struggles I gave up with a defeated sigh. Of course this caused an arrogant smirk to appear on his face. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to smack it off.

While Malfoy was tending to my wounds I took stock of my surroundings. I was in a overly expansive bedroom, the walls were a deep, luxurious green. Everything was trimmed in a smoky silver tone; it was no surprise to me that this was Draco's choice of decor, he was, after all, a Slytherin. The room had high ceilings and walls that were lined with book cases, the tops of them nearly grazing the ceiling. The book cases we packed full of books, I wanted to brush my fingers along the spine of each and every one of the books. Next to a very ornate fire place sat two high backed lounge chairs, looking like the perfect place to enjoy a book on a rainy day. As of right now I was sprawled across an absolutely massive bed with an overhead canopy, the sheets were a slightly lighter green than the walls, also trimmed with the same smoky silver.

I was so entranced with reading all of the titles of the books that I hadn't notice Malfoy had pause while leaning above me, his gripped had loosened on my wrists. When my Dark chocolate eyes met his liquid storm gaze, it was almost as if electricity had ignited the bedroom. I had slipped my hand from his grip and was reaching for his cheek when our trance was broken by a small knock on the door.

"M-Master? Is Witzy interrupting important goings on?" A small, twitchy house elf had appeared at the foot of the bed, gazing at the pair of us with curiosity.

Draco let out a released me from his gaze and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. I was unsure whether the sigh was one of relief or anger. "No Witzy, you did not interrupt us. How may I help you?" it shocked me how nice Malfoy was to the house elf, he even used manners when speaking to her.

"Master, the lunch you has requested is ready." Witzy gave a small curtsy and skittered out of the room, gently closing the door.

"Would you like to join me for a meal, miss Granger? You may wash and prepare yourself in room just through that door." He pointed to a white door that I had failed to notice earlier. "You can join me down stairs when you are ready." With a polite nod of his head, Draco glided out of the room and disappeared before I could say anything.

I didn't move from the bed for quite some time, contemplating what I might have done to land myself in such a mess.

AN: And I present to you chapter three of Set Fire To The Rain, I do hope that you enjoy it. If you find any mistakes or have any suggestions please feel free to give me a shout. Thank you for ready, FreePheonix XOXO


End file.
